the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Vulpecula (Clan Nihil)
Clan Nihil Background All Clan Nihil knows is that Vulpecula fell into this world on a meteor. They landed in the toxin and maren infested waters that surround the clan. When their meteor fell the clan didn't think much of it plenty of space rocks fall from the sky when you live in the Starfall Isles. They didn't expect to have an unwelcome... creature invade their waters. Vulpecula slaughtered the maren and the few fish species that lived in the waters. They skinned them- alive- and collected their skins. Vulpecula spent a few days as one of the maren that they killed. They are a skin walker, and can absorb the skins of their victims, putting them in a sort of storage in their body. They can then wear the skins whenever they want. When they found out about the clan, the shiny pelts of the dragons of Clan Nihil attracted them. They''needed'' these dragon's skins. They managed to grab a hold of a blue wildclaw that got too close to the waters and they drowned it. What this wildclaw's name was is unknown. They were a simple visitor of the clan, and was likely going to be Andromeda's next 'entertainment'. The wildclaw was doomed to die in the arena anyway. They were unimportant. And so their name is now lost. Vulpecula immediately wore their new skin, pleased to wear the shiny pelt. They then invaded the clan and tried to skin the rest of the dragons. Andromeda's skin was especially appealing to Vulpecula. But she managed to trap them in a magical binding, and she then tossed them away into the dampest and darkest tunnels of Clan Nihil, reserved for prisoners only. She wrapped them in chains that would bind them no matter what form they took. She tried to get information from them about where they were before they crashed onto Sornieth, but so far she hasn't been able to get that out of them. Only their name, and the names of some of the strange alien creatures they can turn into. Humans, are one of those creatures, and Vulpecula is rather fond of switching between their human skins. Vulpecula of course knows exactly where they've been. They things they saw, the creatures they met. But they'll never tell. Their knowledge of the world outside of Sornieth is for them only to know. Personality Vulpecula may be a prisoner in Clan Nihil, but they don't act like it. They are rather pleased by their current position, and actually like to be stuck away in the dark, and treated like a monster. Because that's what they are. A terrible beast, and they take pride in that. They love to add skins to their collection, no matter what the creature is, and they're constantly switching between different forms. Surprisingly they are very polite and speak in a sickly sweet manner. They like to have tea parties, despite not having any taste buds. The only thing that seems to anger them is when one of their skins are damaged or destroyed. Other Vulpecula has hundreds, maybe even thousands of skins in their collection. They are rather possessive over each one, and if asked could explain exactly what they like about each one. Vulpecula cannot feel pain, and it's unknown if they can die. They've never actually been injured before. When attacked the skin their wearing can be damaged or destroyed, but underneath that skin is all of the other skins in their collection. Their body is made up of skin after skin after skin. What is at the core of these skins no one knows. Vulpecula themself may not even know the answer to this. Vulpecula could very well keep attacking their opponents and ignore their many skins being destroyed. They have plenty to spare, but they are very attached over each skin, and will likely give up if too many are destroyed or damaged. They'd be angry yes, but wouldn't want to risk any more of their precious skins. They try their best to repair their skins, with stitches or whatever materials they can find. You can tell which skins are their favorite, because usually they are very worn and covered in stitches. They can also combine their skins, to create a completely new form. They often like to combine human skins with dragons skins. Andromeda has also been teaching them Arcane magic. They have limited knowledge and isn't the best at it though. Just as well for Andromeda, she doesn't want them to know too much. They may be able to escape then. Vulpecula's role in the clan mostly involves arena fights. Andromeda takes them out for the most special of fights. They're Clan Nihil's secret weapon and favorite form of entertainment. After each battle they win, they're rewarded with a new skin, most of the time it's their opponent's, who they get to skin alive. They do not need to eat or drink and cannot die from lack of these. But they do become sluggish and unresponsive after multiple weeks of not eating or drinking. Because of this they are fed once every week. Usually the meal is leftover or spoiled food that the clan no longer wants. It works for Vulpecula. It's not like they can taste it, or get sick. Their battlescale and shadowscale armor is enchanted so that it can fit any dragon form they take. They only wear it during arena battles. They usually wear loose fitting cloths. Scarfs, silks and skirts in various shades of blue are their favorite to wear. Surprisingly they have a little bit of a fashion sense. With the few outfits they own, they like to experiment and find new fashionable styles to wear it in. They also take special care to find the right skins to match heir outfits. They need to be careful though, as their normal clothing does not magically change to fit their different forms. Ripping their clothing is almost as bad as damaging a skin. They also like to experiment with makeup. Since Clan Nihil provides none for them, they need to be creative. Dirt, blood, and charcoal has been used as improvised makeup. Unfortunately it doesn't work as well as they would like. They also like to style certain parts of their skins. They like to brush hair, or clean scales. They have a brush and a little pool inside of their cell for this. Also inside of their cell are various tea sets, rocks, sticks, bones, and leaves. Most of the clan besides Andromeda leave Vulpecula alone. Although Scorpius recently has taken an odd interest in the skin walker. Relationships Scorpius: Their romantic partner??? Trivia * Named after a constellation * Theme: Friction by Imagine Dragons * Aromantic pansexual * Agender Category:Arcane Dragon Category:Wildclaw Category:Other Gender Category:Shapeshifter